gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Carnby
Character Edward Carnby Also known as: * EC * Exhaust Fucker Status: Deceased Date of Birth: October 3rd, 1987 Place of birth: Los Santos Nationality: Dominican-American Main affiliation: * Michael Defledhead * Chris Lopez * Niko Bellic Enemies: * Brian Parker * Cameron Cooksey * English teachers Job: * Ex-AmbiguX Director of Security * Ex-CB Autos Mechanic * Ex-CMO of Bellic Enterprises * Ex-Head of Express Cabs & Service Handle: @EdwardGTAO Creation Date: July 2014 "a ching ching chong car are hot UwU~~~~~" Edward "Car Molester" Carnby is a registered character. He was created in July of 2014. Biography Edward Carnby was born on October 3rd, 1987 at the Pillbox Hill Medical Center, in Los Santos. His parents were raped shortly after he was born. How it happened basically, it was a day after he was born, an attack occured, so they both ran for the Airport with the slave, both got shot when they reached the airport doors, slave took Edward, raped him and got him in Liberty City, the baddest part of Liberty City. Broker. Edward since then was with his slave and maid, and as he grew up the slave sacrificed young children to give Edward and his maid a good life, but that leaded him to responsibility. At the age of 14, he started taking family responsibilities like shitting for money, raping for money and food, everything to keep his only family left alive and well. At the age of 18 he got arrested for molestation of a police cruiser and for the other actions he's done in the past, he was gonna be sentenced to 5 years in Prison, but went to the US Army to do wet work. It was war, and he nearly got killed by a tank and enemy soldiers while in battle. He faked his death as the calvary showed up, USA won the battle and Edward got discharged after a year of work, resulting him out of bars too. His slave died while he was in the Army, maid died of cancer a year later, got raped and had a daughter, who he also rapes and had to reasure their safety away from LC so they moved to LS, bought another slave and he started becoming a cop. One night after Edward was out of his shift and went home, he walked in only to see writings and the place looking like a mess. Then he heard screams coming from upstairs and he knew something was up. His daughter was the first to die then the slave. Edward was 89 at the time. It took him 5 years to track down the guy who send his hitmen. The guy was located in my asscrack. He killed many informants to know where he's at, took hits, until he finally got face to face with the Killer. (What the hell is this, Max Payne!?) The building they were in was falling apart, so they both fell. Him hitting the asphalt and Edward hitting a car and survived. Then goes to quit his job as a Detective and become the criminal he's now known, working for AmbiguX and CB Auto Shop, was a employee for Bellic Enterprises AKA the second family he wished he had, until he got fired for molesting the cabs and rest is history. Personality Edward's not the best of light heads, but when you really need him to rape something, or someone, he's the man, as he shares US Army History. Will take risks like taking bullets for his friends, going to prison again and such, basically he's humble to those who are humble around him. His bravery and creativity for attacks also results him into learning US Army planning. So in short Edward is very brave, humble and he is a risk taker. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery edwardtwitter.jpeg|Edward's profile picture EDWARDGAL2.jpeg|Edward at the tattoo parlor EDWARDGAL3.jpg|Edward standing in front of his Hermes __NOEDITSECTION__